How It Started
by SereneCalamity
Summary: "The last time a person looked at me, I got laid." Destiel. OneShot.


_I was watching an episode, I think it was from season five, and I loved the comment I wrote in summary. God, these two are so hot._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

It had started with that comment.

Castiel had learnt to pick up a couple of pretty dirty words over these past few months with the Winchester brothers, but he hadn't used any of them. As he stared into the tank that was keeping Dean Winchester hostage, and the dirty blonde had then teased him for his dark stare, it hadn't taken everything he had not to spit one of them out. Sam Winchester had rushed between them, trying to diffuse the situation. And then Dean and sent him that ridiculous wink and Castiel had wanted to jumped through the doorway and...And either strangle him with his bare hands or kiss him until they ran out of breath.

He still hadn't decided yet.

 _That_ definitely had made him want to use one of those dirty words.

So he settled for jerking his hand and sending the door slamming shut like a petulant two year old and stalking off.

And then when he had gone back to check on him later that night, and Dean had drawn the stupid angel diminishing signia on the back of a locker door and sent him spinning out of control to the other side of the planet. It hadn't taken him long to search him out, despite the brand he had put on the older Winchester's ribs, and when he found him, which was where he was now, he was pissed.

He was more than pissed.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Dean growled out at him, as he dragged Dean down the alley way and threw him against the dirty brick wall.

"I rebelled for _this_?!" Castiel shouted out, gripping the lapels of the leather jacket that Dean was wearing and holding him tightly, so that there was nowhere for the man to go. He couldn't help himself as he lashed out, punching Dean over and over again in the face, his frustration and his anger at a peak. "So that you would _surrender_ to them?!" He bit out, his face only inches away from Dean's face. He spun him around, sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the alley, throwing punches at his face, his torso, his stomach.

"Please..." Dean managed to get out somewhere in the middle of it all, but Castiel knew that he could take the hits. He could take the vent of frustration; and even if he couldn't, he was pretty sure he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted too.

"I gave _everything_ for you," Castiel stated, his voice gravelly as he stared directly at the man, keeping him pinned against the wall. "And this is what you give to me?" He shoved hard at Dean and kicked him, sending him scattering on the dirty ground, falling on his ass and knocking his head backwards against the metal fencing. Dean wasn't even bother to try and defend himself now, and he just let himself lay there, his nose and lip bleeding, more smears of blood on his cheek and forehead. One of his eyes had a big red ring around it, the early onset of one beautiful black and blue shiner.

"Well?" Dean grunted, his eyes closed as he lay there on the ground. "Is that it?" Seeing Dean broken and bleeding on the ground managed to shake Cas to his senses and he took in harsh breaths through his clenched teeth. "Is that all you've got?" Dean growled out, a little bit louder this time, and Castiel walked over to him, glaring down at the muscular figure below him.

"You don't want everything I've got," Castiel gritted out, the fists at his sides uncurling. Dean opened his eyes for a second to look at Castiel before rolling them and looking up at the night sky. Castiel reached down and gripped Dean's wrist, pulling him to his feet. Dean groaned and doubled over, bracing both of his hands on his knees, spitting out a mouthful of blood and saliva. "Hurry up. I'm taking you back to Bobby's."

"No," Dean argued, although he was still bent over, and he doubted that he was going to be able to stand or walk on his own right now. Give him a shot of bourbon, though, and he'd be right as rain. But he for now, he couldn't get away by himself. Casitel clearly knew that as well, because he just made a huffing noise under his breath and leaned down, straightening Dean up with one arm around his torso and tossing Dean's arm over his shoulder to provide stability. Dean managed to swipe the back of his hands across his mouth to try and wipe the rest of the blood off.

A second later, they were back at Bobby Singers.

"What happened to him?" Sam muttered, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at the pair of them.

"Me," Castiel glared, half carrying Dean's body over to the mattress spread out beside a window. He wasn't sure where Adam was, because that was where the younger boy had been before, but he dumped Dean down unceremoniously and clamped down a pair of handcuffs down on his wrist and chained him to the metal frame.

"Uh, okay," Sam made a face, glancing over at Dean as he let out a groan. "Well, Adam's in the next room. Kid wanted to sleep in a proper bed. I can't remember the last time I steady few hours of sleep, so I'm gonna crash."

"And the words of books are all starting to blur together," Bobby said gruffly. "I need to catch some shut eye as well."

"Can we trust you two to be alone?" Sam grinned at the two of them, but Dean just moaned again and Cas just stared back. "Ever so talkative," the younger Winchester muttered before turning around and heading down the hallway. Bobby looked between them once more before letting out a grunt and spinning around in his wheelchair, rolling himself down the hallway. Once they were alone, Castiel turned his glare back to Dean, who was laying down on the couch at an uncomfortable angle.

"You gonna punch me again?" Dean grunted as he attempted to roll over, but was unable to without his shoulder completely twisting in a strange way that would probably also be painful.

"You gonna be a jackass again?" Castiel grumbled back, still glaring down at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look, can you at least go and get me some stuff to clean up with?" Dean snapped and Castiel gave him a long, untrusting look before walking off toward the bathroom. He came back within a couple of seconds, holding a First Aid kit. He tossed it at Dean and then took a few steps back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the eldest Winchester wipe clumsily away at his face with a wet wipe. None of the splits on his face were going to need stitches, but he was still going to look beaten and bruised for a couple of days.

"I need a drink," Castiel muttered, walked over to the desk that Bobby had cluttered with books, papers, old coffee cups, and the a bottel of Jack, which was what Castiel was reaching for.

"Yeah, you need a drink," Dean growled under his breath. "What about me, huh?" He raised his voice, glaring over at the brunette. "I just got beaten up by an unhinged angel."

"I'm not unhinged," Castiel muttered as he unscrewed the lid from the whiskey and took a large mouthful from the bottle. Dean continued to glare over at him until Cas walked over slowly and held out the bottle, instantly stepping out of his arm reach as he took it. Dean just rolled his eyes at Castiel's actions, taking a long swing from the bottle, and then another, before holding it out to him. They passed the bottle back and forth for a few minutes, not talking, until Dean finally spoke, his voice a lot more even this time.

"Were you serious...Back there?" He asked quietly.

"I'm always serious," Castiel replied. Dean let out an annoyed huff and Castiel looked down at him questioningly. "Serious about what?" He asked.

"When you said that this was all for me? You staying down here and turning against your brothers...for me?" Dean asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as needy as it did in his head. It was _never_ him who was asking these prying questions, and he didn't stay around any females to give them the chance to ask them. These sort of questions were what he avoided at all cost.

Yes," Castiel stated, not at all ashamed to admit it.

Dean felt an insane spark of heat through his body, right to his groin.

"Right," Dean started tapping his fingers away erratically on his knee. He wanted to do tis with his other hand as well, but it was fucking handcuffed to the bed.

And not the kind of handcuffed that he liked.

"Why?" Dean asked abruptly. Castiel blinked at him, looking confused, before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because I believe in you, Dean," Cas said bluntly. "Because you're worth it." There was no filter on his words; he didn't realize what those words meant to Dean. Dean stared up at Castiel, the pain in his eye and split lip suddenly fading away as he looked at his mussed up angel.

The thoughts had been clouding his mind for a while now, Castiel somehow managing to break through the whole busty blondes and shallow one night stands and make him want something more. Before, the only important person had been dad and Sam. And then, it had only been Sam. And then this inept, unaware, oblivious to people's feelings, annoying, _gorgeous_ angel popped up and wiggled his way between the two brothers, fitting himself in with them and settling himself in Dean's skull.

"What are you thinking?" Casitel asked, taking a step closer to him and staring down at him, his intense blue eyes boring down on him.

"Why? What's it to you?" Dean asked.

"You went quiet for a few minutes," Castiel gave a one shouldered shrug. "And your frowning and looking down, that usually means that you're thinking of something important. And I like to know what you're thinking." Dean let out a snort and tilted his head to the side, looking over at the other man.

"You really don't think about things before you say them, do you?" He asked with a half smirk.

"I said exactly what I meant to say," Cas replied.

"Right," Dean shook his head slightly and let out a breath through his teeth.

"I like knowing what you're thinking," Casitel repeated. "You're the most important person to me on this planet." He was saying everything so factually, as though reading out a shopping list. As thought he wasn't making Dean fall just that little bit more in...Love with him. That thought got caught in Dean's throat and a second later he was choking and coughing and spluttering and Castiel was frowning down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dean managed to wheeze. Castiel was moving closer, not bothering with the whole couple of steps away anymore, and patted Dean awkwardly on the back of times. "You're terrible when it comes to human contact," Dean stated with a roll of his eyes as Cas tapped him a couple of times on the shoulder with an open palm, definitely not in his comfort zone.

"Sometimes I don't know what it is that makes you feel better, because I have never..." Castiel let his hand drop back to his sides. "I have never choked on nothing before." Dean rolled his eyes at the slight jab. "But I can assure you that I am not terrible when it comes to human contact."

"Right, yeah," Dean scoffed, tilting his head backwards so that he could look up at the standing man. "How exactly—" his words were cut off as Castiel reached down and pushed his lips against Dean's firmly.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned backwards, his lips still parted in the position that they had been pushed.

"What was that?" Dean asked, his eyes like saucers.

"Maybe I don't know much about human contact as a whole," Cas didn't appear too worried about it, giving another one shouldered shrug. "But I know about contact with you, Dean. I know exactly what you like, and I know exactly what you're comfortable with." Dean was still staring at him with his lips parted in a question. Only now was Castiel starting to look a little awkward, his eyes darting around the room before looking back at Dean. "I've been...I've been watching you," he muttered, looking down at the ground.

"We really need to discuss personal boundaries," Dean stated. "And you—that—that was an invasion of personal space. So was that comment." Castiel's tongue slipped out of the corner of his mouth and ran along his lips nervously.

Dean couldn't help that his eyes followed the angels movement.

"I thought you knew that I had been...That I had been paying attention to you, Dean," Castiel continued and Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Everything that I've done, Dean, it's all been for you."

"Okay, you need to _stop_ saying that," Dean would have stormed out of here if he had the option. Instead, he just managed to half turn around in a huff, his head turned toward the window and his handcuffed arm awkwardly twisted behind him.

"You realize I know what you think about—what you dream about, right?" Castiel's voice was unnaturally gentle. Dean swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing up and down, but he continued to face the window. "And I know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you," that last part was said barely above a whisper. Dean's whole body stiffened and Castiel reached out to touch him. Dean half expected for him to put a hand on his shoulder, but instead, Cas moved toward his hair, twisting his fingers lightly through the dirty blonde strands and then tightened them. He pulled Dean's head back and Dean felt an intense rush of heat pool at the pit of his stomach as Castiel forced him to tip his head back until he was looking directly up at the angel. "You want me..." Castiel hissed out, his insane blue eyes boring into his. "As much as I want you."

"Fuck..." Dean managed to get out before Cas' mouth was coming back down on his.

Castiel's teeth pulled at his lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and forcing Dean's lips apart so that he could suck on his tongue. Dean swallowed back a groan that was rising from his stomach, not wanting to sound pitiful. But when Cas' teeth worried his lower lip again, bititng down so hard that he tasted the sharp, bitter taste of his own blood in his mouth, he couldn't stop the moan passing through his lips.

"I told you I know what you like," Castiel muttered, pulling back again. But this time, Dean wasn't going to let him get away with it. His hand lashed out, circling Castiel's wrist and jerking him back toward him. In theory, Cas could easily step back; Dean's strength was absolutely no match for his, however he didn't. He let Dean pull him back, pull him so close that he was forced to bend his knees and straddle the Winchester.

Dean's eyes were so dark with lust, that if Castiel's eye sight wasn't refined, he would have been worried that he was possessed.

"How much have you seen?" Dean somehow managed to say. Cas knew instantly that he was talking about the dreams that he had walke and he thought back to a particularly raunchy one from last week, his cheeks pinking. Dean picked up on the expression and tilted his head to the side. "All of them?" He asked. Cas managed a half nod, the thoughts of what Dean had been doing to him in his sleep making him half hard in his pants, and he involuntarily jerked his hips forward.

"All of them," Castiel choked out, not looking anywhere near as confident as he had been before. He also didn't look as angry as he had before, which Dean appreciated. His face was still stinging from where the angel had struck out at him.

"Well, then you know that it's usually _you_ in handcuffs," Dean said slowly, his breath playing out in little puffs against Cas' mouth. Castiel's hand came up and two fingers touched against his forehead, and there was a tingling feeling across his face and then a second later, Dean knew that his face was healed. His other hand brushed over the shackles at Dean's wrist and then his hand was free. But the eldest Winchester didn't try and throw Castiel off, instead the free hand went to sit on the brunette's hip.

They two stared at each for a long time, before Dean, this time, slowly moved forward. His lips were tentative over Castiel's to begin with, and the angel started to lead the kiss. It wasn't something that Dean was used to; he was always the one who took charge, who dominated the situation. Because he liked to be the one in control. But he found that he liked that way that Cas licked at his lips, and then played slowly with his tongue, biting down softly on his lower lip again. The angel's hands cupped Dean's face, scratching lightly at the stubble there. He wasn't kissing him hard, he was teasing him lightly, and it wasn't until Dean made a noise of frustration, his hands tightening on Cas' hips, that he responded a little harder.

"Fucking, hell, Cas," Dean growled, pulling back to look at him. "If you know what I like, then you know that—" Castiel interupted him again, setting the pace a little faster now, and rocking his hips forward.

"I know, Dean," Castiel murmured against his mouth. _God_ , Dean could listen to him say his name forever. Cas' mouth dropped to his neck, sucking at the skin there hard enough to leave a mark, and Dean let out a growl, showing Cas back. Castiel looked confused for a second, but then the hunter was grabbing at the sides of his trench coat and pushed it off roughly. The angel picked up quick, furiously unbuttoning the shirt that Dean had on. Even though he could just click his fingers and they could both be unclothed, there was something extremely sexy about ripping at each others clothes until they were both bare chested. They were both hard in their pants, but Dean seemed satisfied with where they were now, and he pulled Cas back in to him.

Dean's hands scratched down Castiel's back and Cas let out a hiss of pain, but his cock just twitched in his pants, seeming to like the pain, just as much as his human did. They bit and scratched at each other, both fighting for dominance in the kiss until Dean twisted them around and pushed him down, stretching out over top of Cas and holding both of his hands above his head.

Castiel _really_ like this position.

Dean's lips left Cas', first nipping at his jaw line, and then at his neck, and leaving a burning trail down Castiel's chest to one nipple. He traced it with his tongue, enjoying the way that Castiel drew in a sharp breath, and then pulled it between his teeth.

" _Dean_!" Cas gasped.

"Ssh," Dean warned him, shooting him a smirk. "I'd rather not have my brother and my only living father figure walk in on this." Castiel looked pained, but he jerked his head in a nod. He rolled his hips forward, his hard cock straining against his pants and searching for something to satisfy him. Dean shuffled down on the tiny window bed, quickly working the belt buckle and zip of Cas' pants, and pulling them down, his cock breaking free and straining for Dean. The hunter licked his lips lewdly, and Cas swallowed hard, letting out a groan and squeezing his eyes shut as he saw the way that Dean was staring down at him.

A moment later, Dean's hot mouth was covering Cas' cock. He flattened his tongue, swallowing right down to base before sliding back up and flicking his tongue over the tip. Pre cum was leaking from the slit, and Castiel let out another guttural moan as Dean's hand scratched it's way down his chest to his thigh. He gave it a sharp squeeze before moving it under where his mouth was working, to cup Cas' sac.

"Dean," Castiel mumbled out. "Dean, Dean..." Dean couldn't help but smirk at the way that Cas was incoherently mumbling out his names, mixed in with a couple swear words that the hunter never thought he would hear the angel say. He could feel the exact moment that Cas started the spiral toward his orgasm. The mussed up, dark haired man started thusting his hips forward, so that his cock was hitting the back of Dean's throat. Dean felt his gag reflex kicking in, but the look on Cas' face was enough for him to push through it and keep bobbing his head up and down.

Cas' relief came with a sudden rush, the angel arching his back and groaning as the cord at the base of his spine snapped as he unloaded in Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed everything Castiel had to give him before straightening up and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Castiel had his head thrown back, staring up at the ceiling with this look of disbelief on his handsome face.

Dean was so hard in his pants that it actually hurt, but he didn't want to break Cas' moment.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed, tilting his head downward so that he could look down at Dean, who was breathing heavily through gritted teeth as he watched Cas struggle to sit up properly, propping himself up by his elbows. "Dean," Cas repeated, reaching out a hand to grasp Dean's forearm and pulling him forward. "Fuck, Dean," he murmured, his other hand gripping his shoulder, his fingers digging into the tanned skin pulled over the muscular body. Dean's lips were crushed against his, Cas' kisses were vicious as one hand held Dean to him while the other slid down his pants and found his cock. He bit at Dean's tongue and sent waves of pleasure-pain through his body.

"Oh...God," Dean managed to grunt, needing to pull away from Cas' mouth for a moment to let out a couple of greedy breaths as Cas pumped his cock up and down. Castiel didn't really give him a second to steady himself, claiming his mouth again and using his spare hand to slide around Dean's neck and hold him against his body.

It only took seconds before Dean was coming, covering Cas' hand and Dean's lower stomach. He was breathing heavily, one of his arms around Castiel's shoulder, and he dropped his head into the curve of Cas' neck. The two stayed like that for a few long minutes before Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. Castiel's blue eyes gazed back at him, not an ounce of regret for what they had done showing in his orbs. Dean opened his mouth to say something when there was a crash and both men's eyes whipped over to where Sam was stumbling down the hallway and into the adjoining kitchen.

He was completely unaware of the two men, completely frozen in place but their eyes following every step the youngest Winchester made.

Sam and that god damn floppy hair were fumbling around the kitchen, trying to find a glass. He managed to find one, and filled it with water from the tap. He drained it quickly, his eyes half closed as he put the glass upside down in the sink and then turned to go back down the hallway. He looked directly at them through his blurry eyes before heading back down to the spare room, not looking like he registered the practically naked couple.

"That was close," Dean managed to breath.

"Quite close," Castiel agreed with a conversational tone as he turned back to his lover.

"Why didn't you just zap us away with your angel mojo?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh," Cas tilted his head to the side. "I wasn't really...Thinking," he looked confused at his statement. Dean snorted and shot him a mouth watering smirk. All anger that Cas had felt earlier was completely forgotten. All he was thinking about now was the way that Dean's mouth had felt around his cock, about how soft but hard he had been under Cas' own hand...The big Apocolypse could wait a few hours.

"Am I that distracting?"

"Very distracting," Cas wasn't embarrassed to admit it.

"Want to find out other ways that I can distract you?" Dean smirk widened.

"I'm pretty sure that's just a proposition for sex," Cas tilted his head to the side.

"And if it is?" Dean shot back. Castiel stared at him for a long minute before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I accept."

 _Can't wait to hear what you think!_


End file.
